


Radioed

by Nikki_Herzog



Category: Outlander (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gotham's Writing Workshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 08:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14516709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikki_Herzog/pseuds/Nikki_Herzog
Summary: Claire is angry with Jamie. Jamie has soemthing to tell Claire.





	Radioed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gotham_ruaidh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotham_ruaidh/gifts).



_A delayed Gotham’s Writing Workshop, as I didn’t have time earlier._

Claire could feel Jamie looking at her, burning for an opportunity to talk with her in private, but she wasn’t going to capitulate, not yet at least.

She was there, at the school’s Easter egg hunt because she had promise Jenny she’d cover her during the hunt as Jenny was due to take her maternity leave the week prior. Claire did think in not attend but she swept the thought apart, the children weren’t to blame for their teacher being the biggest moron ever. She took the basket with water, snacks and a radio and walked with her group of children in the opposite direction as Jamie’s without a minimal gesture to him.

_‘Sassenach’  
_

_‘Sassenach please.’_

_‘Answer me’_   


The radio transmitted Jamie’s pleas, Claire tried to ignore them but after few minutes, she gave up and answered.

_‘Do not Sassenach me.’  
_

_‘Sass…Claire, please, I need to to talk to ye.’  
_

_‘There’s nothing to talk about.’  
_

_‘It isna what ye think.’  
_

_‘So you weren’t the other day taking coffee and selfies happily with your ex, after what she said to me!’  
_

_‘Bloody Laoghaire and her wee photos.’_   


Unaware to them, another radio, placed at the tent the school have placed at the park, was transmitting their conversation. Rupert and Angus have been the first in noticing what was happening but soon enough, the rest of the staff in there were listening to what they were doing.

_‘Let me explain to ye, Claire.’  
_

_‘The Instagram photo talks by itself.’  
_

_‘Claire, I swear to you that it wasna planned, I just bumped into her at shopping centre and she didna let me go until I accepted go for a coffee.’  
_

_‘Jamie, you hate that place, you really think I’m going to believe you went there on your own accord.’  
_

_‘I went to pick up yon engagement ring!’  
_

_‘My what?’_   


People at the tent gasped and laughed, except Murtagh, who made a Scottish growl and rolled his eyes.

_‘Yon engagement ring, from the engraver. I told him to engrave a verse of that Catullus poem ye liked on our first date.’  
_

_‘Jamie…you…you were to propose?’  
_

_‘I still am. Even if I have to do it through this wee bloody thing, as ye dinna let me get close to ye. That’s why she took that bloody photo, because I told her about the engagement and she wanted to piss ye off before I did it.’  
_

_‘Jamie…I’m…’_

_‘Claire, I love ye, and I love ye like I’ve never loved anyone, not Laoghaire, not Annalise, just ye. I want to marry ye, to father yon bairns, to wake up everyday by yon side and grow old with ye…Claire, will ye marry me?’_   


People at the tent was biting their nails waiting for Claire’s answer.

_‘I’ll tell you when I see you back at the tent.’_   


They were back at the tent an hour later, after the children have found all the eggs and rewards there were hidden around the park. Claire was now the one itching to find a way to be alone with Jamie and give him her answer. But then someone called her _._

 _‘Lass, what’s yon answer? We’re waiting for ye.’_ It was Angus, with Rupert behind him holding the radio to show her they have been listening to them the whole time _.  
_

 _‘Oh, fuck.’_ Claire thought, going red by the second, and shyly smiling to them. The smile was forced, but it lasted, when she saw Jamie down to a knee by her side.  


 _‘Aye Sassenach, what’s yon answer?’_ Jamie said to her, engagement ring on his hands.  


 _‘You brought the ring with you, why?’_ Claire asked him.  


 _‘I have had it with me since I picked up, just waiting for the moment I could ask ye._ ’ Jamie said to her.  


 _‘Yes, Jamie, I will marry you, of course I will marry you, you idiot.’_ Claire answered him, tears starting to run out her eyes. Jamie got up and swooped her on a long hug and kiss while the children and the adults cheered for them along.

They had a celebratory dinner at Lallybroch that very night, and Jenny didn’t forget to tag a certain @ legmac among the rest of friends she wanted to share the happiness of the newly engaged couple on Instagram.  



End file.
